Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Past
by Jesternz
Summary: The past molds the future. Told in the style of a WHAT IF comic starting in WWII/Grindelwald's War. What are the effects of one Steve Rogers fighting alongside Magical Britain? Summary needs work. First Fic and UnBeta'ed, so come on give it a chance! Please feel free to drop a review.
1. Chapter 1 -- Old War Stories

_**DISCLAIMER: I have not been granted use of the Intelligence Properties of Harry Potter nor any figures from the Marvel Comics Universe. All copyrights belong to their respective holders. I am simply telling a story, and am posting this story with no intent to make a profit off of these characters.**_

 _Uatu: Since time beyond your reasoning, I have observed Humanity throughout the Multiverse. Long have I gazed through the various timelines to see both the best and worst within a truly unique race. I have, in my time, seen you Humans ascend to great heights and sink to deplorable depths. One of the truly remarkable aspects of Humanity is that, when times are darkest, there always seems to be one who arises and shines bright enough to combat that darkness. One such individual is Steven Rogers. Most of you would know him as Captain America. Possessing an unshakeable sense of right and wrong, often I find myself standing in marvel at his resoluteness. Still, there are others who are called to pick up a similar burden when darkness threatens their world. In one such world, a young man is forced to shoulder such a burden because of the acts of his mother. A prophesy, given before his birth, lay the burden upon his shoulders. In most timelines this young man, a Harry Potter, is forced to struggle alone. In one timeline, however, he is found at a young age and taught the significance of what his role in this world is by one who also carries this burden. Yes, in one such timeline, young Harry Potter is taken in by none other than Steven Rogers. I present to you:_

WHAT IF… Harry Potter was raised by Captain America. Or, as you humans tend to call such things:  
Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Past , part 1.

 _ **Auschwitz, January 27th 1945**_

The remnants of battle still littered the field around what was once the most feared Nazi Death Camp in Europe. The smells of gunpowder and blood lay heavily over the underlying stench of the camp's renderers. They had been able to smell the camp miles before they had been able to see it, and explaining what was causing the smell had nearly broken some of the men with them. They had all heard the rumors, but it was still a shock. The smell of burning human flesh left a distinct aroma that carried for miles. None of the Joes wanted to believe that the Germans would actually commit that level of atrocity. Once that shock had worn off though, it had filled the Allied Forces with a grim resolve, a resolve that had turned to a righteous fury today.

It had been a remarkably short battle, taking the camp. Intelligence reports had stated that the German forces holding the camp would fight viciously to maintain their position, and they had. Command had also figured that reinforcements would arrive within hours of the beginning of the assault. Another major concern had been the belief that the Germans would be willing to use the remaining detainees as either human shields or kill them outright to prevent their liberation. Both had been wrong. One of the British Intelligence fellows, a Fleming, had mentioned something about a possible allied force within the camp. Fleming swore that the mole, codenamed Jar, would be able to shut down most of the German communications and keep the hostages safe. Given the condition of the other individuals liberated from camps similar to this, no one really believed Fleming's report until the fighting started.

Once the fighting actually started, the value of this Jar individual was proven. Minutes after the first shot had been fired; the German radio tower had blown up. Shortly thereafter, the ammo dump went up as well. By the time that the Germans had figured out what was happening, there were no civilians to be seen within the Camp. Still, the Allies had a tough go of it. The Germans were deeply entrenched and extremely well trained. Despite the fact that they were forced to fight alone, seemingly unable to even use the detainees as living shields, the Germans fought hard. It was akin to the fervor that the religious fervor that the Japanese fought with. The Germans were willing to die for their country, and the Allies were more than happy to let them.

As he became accustomed to the stench of the battlefield, one man sat down heavily on a bit of overturned fortification. Feeling a bit of disgust at himself for actually becoming somewhat use to the smells, Steve Rogers allowed his weary body to rest. This battle had been a major political coup for the Allied brass, shutting down what was commonly viewed as the worst of the Nazi Death Camps. All of the Brass had wanted to tie their name to this victory, and turn it into a statement battle for the war. It had been determined that the most effective way to make this statement was to have him, Steve Rogers—Captain America, at the forefront of the battle. It was a message to the German High Command, the Yanks were coming and no force in Germany could stop them.

Bucky had been a concern, Steve admitted to himself. True, almost all of the regular GIs were barely 18, but Bucky wasn't even out of high school. Still, the youngster stood side by side with Steve as they faced off against the darkest things that have crawled forth from the human soul. A large part of Steve wanted to keep Bucky away from today's fight, if only to spare him from the horrors that Intel reports indicated that they would find. In fact, when Steve had tried to tell Bucky not to come along the boy had countered with the numerous times that the pair had already faced off against the likes of Zemo and the Red Skull. Today would bring nothing that the boy hadn't already experienced. Thankfully the boy had stayed back at the start of the battle, only rejoining Steve once the entry to the camp had been secured. Once the war was over, Steve planned on taking Bucky to a ball game, even promising the boy that it would be a Yankee's game. Why couldn't Bucky be a fan of a good team, like his good old Brooklyn Dodgers for example? By the end of the war, Steve intended to convert Bucky to the Dodgers. It was a worthy battle…

So lost in his own musings, Steve failed to notice that one of the detainees walk over to him from where the rest of the GIs were organizing the survivors.

"Ahem."

It was a proper throat clearing, designed to not only free the said passage from obstructions but also draw attention to the clearee. It was a sound that was produced in such a polite and efficient manner that the producer could only be British. No other nationality that Steve knew of could manage to be that proper while making that noise.

"Excuse me Sir?" the individual with the now clear throat confirmed his identity as British right there. The tone and inflection was straight out of London, if Steve guessed properly. Even the Sir, sounding like Sah, carried the British politeness.

Deciding that there would be no more time for musing, Steve looks up at the man in front of him. In front of him stands a man who, despite his surroundings, seems to carry an aristocratic air about him. The shorn head, with black stubble growing in, and the tattered prison uniform did nothing to distract from that air. Standing a bit above average height, the Brit in front of him stood ramrod straight, almost in quiet defiance of the oppression of the camp. Seeing that he was noticed, the Brit snapped of a picture perfect salute, which Steve rose to return. Once the courtesies had been reciprocated, the Brit gives a cheeky grin and offers his hand to Steve.

"Leftenant Charlus Potter, at your service. I am told that you are the Yank responsible for all of this," he says with gestures indicating the liberation of Auschwitz, "Control told me to look for a Captain America and report to that Yank. I would dare say that you are that fellow. I am the, in the words of your Major over there, the infamous Jar that you blokes have been seeking."

"You would be right about that. I'm Captain America," Steve says as he clasps the man's hand. "How did you end up in this place?"

"End up Sir? I worked quite hard to get myself here. It took me a fortnight to just find the right group to get captured by. Once I arrived they shaved my head and deloused me, instead of being a proper host and offering me a spot of tea. I have been sorely disappointed in the Tea Service here, and I shan't recommend it as a stay for any of my friends. In fact, I am rather happy to see it shut down! Bloody rotten room service as well! I still would love to find a good cuppa Sir. You Yanks wouldn't happen to have a tin of tea laying about, would you?"

Unable to suppress the chuckle that the Brit's mini-rant brought about, Steve just shrugged. Tea wasn't usually included in the K-Rats but Steve was relatively sure that at least one of the officers had a small tin of tea somewhere in the supplies. The next hour saw Steve, Charlus, and recently found Bucky wandering around the recently established camp attempting to find tea and a 'proper kettle'. Throughout the hunt (which managed to net a decent tin of tea and a passable kettle but no milk or honey, much to Charlus' consternation), the Brit regales the two Americans with tales about the Germans as filtered through the Brit's dry wit.

"…and so I said, that is no place to leave a scone!" the Brit finished, leaving his two American companions in near tears with laughter. Taking a sip of his freshly brewed tea, Charlus savored the long denied beverage…even if it had been a bit lacking.

"Mr. Potter," Bucky began, wanting to ask the man something.

"Now lad, I figure that since we are all mates here, you can at least call me Charlus or Charlie if it pleases you. Would you care for a spot of tea?"

"Uhm, well.."

Bucky never would get a chance to finish that statement. As soon as he opened his mouth, Charlus was actively pouring a tin cup of tea for the young boy.

"I dare say old chaps, that as soon as this minor issue has resolved itself, you two shall come to my home for a proper tea. I mean with real tea and honey and milk. Proper china cups and not these tin things. Oh, and biscuits the likes of which you have never seen!"

"We have biscuits here," Bucky offered.

"No lad, THOSE are digestives! A proper biscuit is a sweet thing, like my Dorea."

"I'm confused." The youngest member of the group replies.

Not directly answering, the Brit digs around in an opened K-Ration and holds up an object. The object in question is a wrapper that reads 'One Standard Issue Cookie, Sugar'.

"This, lad is a biscuit. Though, I am not sure how proper of a biscuit it is. Given what I see you Yanks eat, I have doubts about the properness of it."

"That's not a biscuit! That's a …" Bucky begins, before being cut off by Steve.

"Just let it lay Bucky, just let it lay. I don't think we should let this discussion turn into another football debate."

That thought sent a shiver down both American's spine. It had taken about 15 minutes for the three of them to discover that they were talking about two different sports. Even once that realization had been made, the three of them continued to speak of their own sport as the 'real' football. No ground was won or lost in that particular battle. It ended in a stalemate once the kettle finally hit a boil. It was only the promise of the long awaited tea that maintained the armistice that all three currently enjoyed. Deciding to change the subject, Steve takes control of the conversation.

"So, Charlie, you mentioned a Dorea. Who is that?"

"Dorea? She is my sweet angel, my betrothed who is awaiting me once things are fixed here on the mainland. She isn't quite keen on me being involved, but she is quite insistent on having a holiday in France once we are married. She simply refuses to learn German, so I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"That's very…" Steve manages to get out before being cut off by Bucky.

"Whipped. "

"Bucky!"

Meanwhile, Charlus laughs and finishes off his tea. "I do hope I get to introduce you two to her. She's quite the little firebrand I'll let you know. Still, I am sure she would love to meet the Yanks who got me out of the mess that MI6 put me in."

"You work for MI6," Bucky asks.

"No lad, I'm Sports and Social. I just occasionally help the MI6 blokes out. Ah! I think that someone from my little section of this war has finally decided to show up for me. Ta!"

With that, Charlus Potter, Leftenant, got up and walked away.

"Sports and Social Cap? Why was there a guy who works in entertainment behind German lines?"

"It's not what you think Bucky. The MI6 guy, Fleming, said that Sports and Social is what the SAS refer to themselves as."

"So, we may see him again?"

"Eventually Bucky, eventually."

As they settled into the last of the tea, Steve and Bucky both notice as Charlus Potter is lead off by a few members of the British forces that had come with them. They wouldn't see the Brit for another two weeks. When he returns to the Allied Forces, he looks much more hale and hearty. Even his hair had managed to grow back into an untamable mass of black that crowned his head. Even his hazel eyes had managed to regain a mischievous sparkle that not even the horrors of what he had been through could completely negate.

It didn't take Leftenant Potter (Chuck as he insisted the Yanks call him) long to prove his worth. Twice in the drive towards Nuremberg, the young Brit managed to save the lives of several times through some nearly miraculous stunt. It didn't take him long at all to be accepted by all the guys in the trenches. Even a mission with the Howling Commandos netted the Brit a "He's not half bad", from Sgt. Fury. High praise indeed, given that Sgt. Fury rarely thought anyone outside his Howling Commandos was anything remotely near competent. A friendship born of blood and tempered in the fires of battles springs up between Steve and Charlus.

Nuremberg stood as the final bastion of Nazi power before the final strike at Berlin itself. Steve had known for quite some time that Red Skull used the prison fortress as his personal dominion. The disturbing rumors were that Red Skull was not alone in holding court in Nuremberg. No one knew for certain who this shadowy figure was, but Intelligence reports stated that two of Hitler's top advisors shared the location, somehow combining their abilities to make the location nigh unassailable. The usual group that Steve and Bucky had been travelling with had been reassigned to another location. Meanwhile, the two of them received orders to head directly to a secret location that was being used as a staging ground for the assault on Nuremberg. Driving off on their motorcycle, neither Steve nor Bucky noticed the silly grin on the face of Leftenant Potter .


	2. Chapter 2 -- At the Doors of Nuremberg

_**DISCLAIMER: I have not been granted use of the Intelligence Properties of Harry Potter nor any figures from the Marvel Comics Universe. All copyrights belong to their respective holders. I am simply telling a story, and am posting this story with no intent to make a profit off of these characters. Again, this is UNBETAED and fresh off the presses!**_

 _Uatu: Since time beyond your reasoning, I have observed Humanity throughout the Multiverse. Long have I gazed through the various timelines to see both the best and worst within a truly unique race. I have, in my time, seen you Humans ascend to great heights and sink to deplorable depths. One of the truly remarkable aspects of Humanity is that, when times are darkest, there always seems to be one who arises and shines bright enough to combat that darkness. One such individual is Steven Rogers. Most of you would know him as Captain America. Possessing an unshakeable sense of right and wrong, often I find myself standing in marvel at his resoluteness. Still, there are others who are called to pick up a similar burden when darkness threatens their world. In one such world, a young man is forced to shoulder such a burden because of the acts of his mother. A prophesy, given before his birth, lay the burden upon his shoulders. In most timelines this young man, a Harry Potter, is forced to struggle alone. In one timeline, however, he is found at a young age and taught the significance of what his role in this world is by one who also carries this burden. Yes, in one such timeline, young Harry Potter is taken in by none other than Steven Rogers. I present to you:_

 _WHAT IF… Harry Potter was raised by Captain America. Or, as you humans tend to call such things:  
Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Past , part 2._

 _ **3 miles outside Nuremberg. T-12 Hours until Assault.**_

The troops, such as they were, had assembled in the staging area that the Brits had managed to erect. All things being honest, it was a very nice staging point. That the German's didn't seem to see it only made Steve Rogers like it more. He had arrived with Bucky about 8 hours ago and promptly was sent to rack out. Now that he was awake, Steve decided to take a look around this rather miraculous staging point that the Brits had managed to toss together. Putting his costume on, Steve tries to wake Bucky up. Bucky, meanwhile, mumbled something about driving in a winning run and promptly rolled over and continued to sleep. Laughing to himself despite what he knew to be coming, Steve slipped out of the tent to let the boy get some additional rest.

Unlike the other staging points that Steve had experienced, this one actually seemed relatively relaxed. Walking towards where the mess was located, Steve watched the men assembled laugh and joke around, attempting to dispel the tension that was lying over the small force. Getting a cup of coffee and sitting down, Steve studied the men assembled for the assault. He counted about 30 men of British or American forces. Some of them Steve recognize, like Sgt. Fury and his group. There are a few who seem to be a bit misplaced. Why would anyone wear robes on a battlefield? Off in one corner, a group of about 5 or so fellows sits in a corner and whisper to one another. One fellow, clad in garish purple and orange robe directed the flow of the conversation. Something about that group was giving Steve an odd feeling, and it was more than the horrible robe that the one fellow was wearing. It was partially due to the horrendousness of that one fellow's robes that Steve failed to notice the arrival of a messenger.

"Excuse me Sir," the young British trooper says. It must be something about the British accent that turns 'sir' into 'sah', Steve contemplates.

"Yes?"

"Sir, it is time for your part of the briefing."

"Are you sure? I don't see them gathering the rest of the strike force."

"I understand Sir. I'm not at liberty to discuss anything other than the fact that you have some special instructions Sir."

"Alright," Steve says as he stands up, coffee half drunk. "Let's get this thing over with then, shall we?"

Following the young British trooper out of the mess tent, Steve can't help but wonder as to what this special briefing could be. He sincerely hoped that it was worth the interruption to his coffee. A mildly sadistic thrill hits Steve as he notices that Mr. Garish and his friends are also leaving the mess tent as well. Steve found himself walking towards a smaller tent, off to the side of what he had assumed was the Command Tent. Stepping into the tent, Steve had to allow a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness inside the tent.

The only light in the tent came from a single lantern that was hanging over a table that was covered in maps and other papers. From what he could see, once his eyes finally adjusted to the light difference, Steve couldn't make heads or tails of most of the other papers. It was a brief flicker of the oil lamp that betrayed the hint of a human form with him in the room.

War has been described as hours of boredom broken up by moments of absolute terror. It is the moments of terror, when the combat is happening, that turn long practiced skills into instinctive reactions. It is these reactions that allow a normal soldier to survive repeated combat encounters. The end result is that a normal human soldier responds to threats on a near instinctive level. Steve Rogers, however, is not the average human soldier. The Super Soldier experiment changed him on a fundamental level. Genetically perfect and with every cell maximized to its fullest potential, it should come as no surprise to anyone that Steve Rogers reaction instincts are greater than the average soldier.

Before the light had finished flickering across the form, Steve was already in action. In a singular motion, Captain America was dropping to his knees and bringing his iconic shield into position to be thrown. As his body drops, his torso gives a slight twist that not only will add momentum to the shield, but also roll him safely out of the way of any strike by whomever is in the room. Actions like this would be impossible for a normal soldier, but for Captain America they are commonplace.

A British voice gasping "Bloody Hell" from the other occupant of the tent causes the shield of Captain America to stay still. Rising cautiously back to his feet, the eyes of Captain America remain locked on the other person who was struggling to get the lantern to emit more light. As trembling fingers fumble with the lantern's dial, a British Naval Uniform comes into view. Captain bars shine as the light dances off of them. As more light is emitted, more of the mysterious figure is revealed. The Brit stands a little under six feet and his black hair is cut in a professionally severe manner. Cold blue eyes stare out of a face that is a little too hard to be considered traditionally handsome.

"Do you always enter a tent like that," the dark haired man asks in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Not always. Only when there is someone I don't know there. Be glad I wasn't Fury. He'd have opened fire."

"Yes, I have read his profile. Quite a colourful lot you Yanks are. Not only do you blokes have your Howling Commandos, and a Star Spangled Super Soldier, but one fellow actually claims to be in a haunted tank! "

"At least we introduce ourselves Captain."

"Right, where are my manners? Fleming, Ian Fleming. Captain in His Majesty's Naval Intelligence service. I've been the one who has been coordinating most of your recent efforts Captain Rogers. And before you begin to panic about how I know that particular piece of information, it was given to me when I was assigned to provide intelligence analysis to your unit. Don't worry, the information was given as need to know only and came directly from Eisenhower himself. Please have a seat, I have some very important information that I need to disclose to you before the rest of your assigned group arrives. I fear it shall be quite world shaking."

Steve is skeptical, but he sits down. There is almost nothing that Steve can think of that can top what he has already faced from Baron Zemo and the Red Skull. Based on what some of that stuff did, Steve wasn't completely sure that Zemo and Skull didn't listen to American Radio dramas like Buck Rogers. Giant Robots, strange hybrid creatures, death rays, and the likes of which never appear in the real world. If it wasn't his life, it would make one hell of a good comic book.

"Why don't you tell me a bit more about how you know who I am, " Steve asks with his eyes narrowing," All I have ever heard about you consisted of you being an intelligence analyst who was responsible for the breakdown of our assault on Auschwitz. Thank you for that, by the way. A lot of good men were able to walk away from that battle because of the work you did. Still, my identity is classified TOP SECRET. How did you manage to get access to it?"

"Right, I joined His Majesty's Navy about 10 years ago, straight out of university. I entered the Intelligence field straight away. Since the war's start, I've had a couple of assignments. First I worked with a group on a small cryptological device we called Enigma. Next I spent about a year running around chasing a woman named Mata. It was after that when I was recalled to provide Intelligence Analysis for your group once Auschwitz was determined to be your target. I was chosen because I was one of the few people in His Majesty's Service that is fully aware of the abilities of all the assets. I was assigned to Joint Command and immediately ordered by the higher ups to engage in an information exchange with the American analyst, a Major Lionel Coulson. Your identity was what was what Major Coulson gave."

"I guess this is where the rest of your briefing comes in. After the successful liberation of Auschwitz, Joint Command stepped up the analysis of the remaining German strongholds. It was quickly discovered that the Yanks were operating under different information than we were. Both sides of Joint Command had identified Nuremberg as a significant target for very different reasons. The major focus for you Yanks was this group called _Hydra_. Yes, they have their headquarters there, but that isn't the only issue there."

Fleming took a deep breath and found himself wanting a martini (Shaken, not stirred) before continuing.

"We Brits were actually more interested in the other group. I know you have heard stories about the _Reichmagus_ during the war. Most of you Yanks tend to blow such stories off and being nothing more than a fanciful tale told around the kettle to pass time. I genuinely wish that was the truth. "

"You mean to tell me that there really is a guy who thinks he is a wizard?"

"No. I mean to tell you that there are Germans who are actual wizards. The one they call the _Reichmagus_ just happens to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Don't worry, we have wizards of our own."

Steve just continued to sit there and look at Fleming like he had just told him that magic was real… which he just had.

"If there really are wizards out there, why hasn't anyone heard of them," Steve asked.

"Well, to be honest with you that is a bit of history. Back during the Dark Ages, and no I am not sure exactly when, a concave Magicals gathered up to try and do something about all of the witch hunting that was going on. I shan't bore you with the details of the Conclave, but the end result was that it was decided that all Magicals would hide from the rest of the world. They called it the Statute of Secrecy. It's been in effect ever since."

"And you know this how? Part of your Intelligence work?"

"No. My mother was magical. I am what the Magicals term a Squib; A child born to a Magical parent without the ability to use Magic. As I grew up in a household with magic, I am thankfully exempted. That is why I was chosen to handle Auschwitz. In fact, it was your actions leading up to and including the Auschwitz battle that has allowed us to break the Statute of Secrecy for you. You are going to be assigned to the team of wizards that is going directly after the _Reichmagus_. It is believed that he provides the greatest threat to the war effort. That and we believe that he will be directly blocking the path to the Red Skull. We aren't sure what is being worked on in Nuremberg, but we do know that it is a combined effort of Hitler's top two men that is eating up a lot of resources. "

"You are going in with the team of wizards and your job is to disable whatever it is they are working on. The team of wizards will be there to help you with the magical side of it."

"And," Steve says, "I'm there to smash the non-magical parts?"

"Exactly! That and to assist with taking down the _Reichmagus_. It is believed that he has some mystically enhanced bodyguards in addition to his cadre of wizards. Most British wizards are rather pants in a fight that doesn't involve magic."

"You keep mentioning British wizards, where are the ones from the States?"

"I believe Coulson said they would be working in the Pacific theatre. The Japanese Magicals are quite numerous and from what I hear, that is what is causing the war effort to stall out. It is hoped that once the European Theatre is resolved, Allied Forces can direct more magical attention to the Pacific Theatre and turn the tide on the islands. This will also give us a good trial run to see if the British wizards can work with elite units. There is some concern given how *AHEM* eccentric our wizards are."

"Eccentric? You mean those robe wearing guys? They didn't seem to want to associate with anyone."

"Yes, but not all of your team is like that. In fact, you have already worked with one of the wizards on your team. He should be arriving right about… now."

As soon as Fleming says 'now', the tent is filled with a loud crack and a third person is standing there. A shock of untamable black hair and laughing eyes look back at Steve.

"Well, what do you know. Guess what Steve, I'm a wizard," says Leftenant Charlus Potter.


	3. Chapter 3 -- Briefings

_**DISCLAIMER: I have not been granted use of the Intelligence Properties of Harry Potter nor any figures from the Marvel Comics Universe. All copyrights belong to their respective holders. I am simply telling a story, and am posting this story with no intent to make a profit off of these characters. Again, this is UNBETAED and fresh off the presses!**_

 _Uatu: Since time beyond your reasoning, I have observed Humanity throughout the Multiverse. Long have I gazed through the various timelines to see both the best and worst within a truly unique race. I have, in my time, seen you Humans ascend to great heights and sink to deplorable depths. One of the truly remarkable aspects of Humanity is that, when times are darkest, there always seems to be one who arises and shines bright enough to combat that darkness. One such individual is Steven Rogers. Most of you would know him as Captain America. Possessing an unshakeable sense of right and wrong, often I find myself standing in marvel at his resoluteness. Still, there are others who are called to pick up a similar burden when darkness threatens their world. In one such world, a young man is forced to shoulder such a burden because of the acts of his mother. A prophesy, given before his birth, lay the burden upon his shoulders. In most timelines this young man, a Harry Potter, is forced to struggle alone. In one timeline, however, he is found at a young age and taught the significance of what his role in this world is by one who also carries this burden. Yes, in one such timeline, young Harry Potter is taken in by none other than Steven Rogers. I present to you:_

WHAT IF… Harry Potter was raised by Captain America. Or, as you humans tend to call such things:  
Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Past , part 3.

 _ **3 miles outside Nuremberg. T-6 Hours until Assault.**_

In the last six hours Steve got a crash course on the OTHER side of this war from Charlus and Fleming. Apparently there was an entire half of the war that he had only heard the vaguest of rumors about. Sure, everyone knew Hitler was obsessed with the occult. It was known that he was ordering the confiscation of anything of religious significance. Several of the old Holy Roman Empire churchs had already been looted. Rumors even had Hitler holding the Spear of Destiny! That was a little much for Steve to believe. After all, how could a stick have any sway over battles fought with tank and rifle.

Apparently though, they did. This other war, which the Magicals with Charlus called Grindelwald's War, was fought in a shadowy defiance of modern conventions. And, according to Fleming, the Magicals were having a profound impact on the war. D-Day had taken the concerted efforts of several British and American Magicals, just to allow the 'muggles', as they call normal folks, a chance to actually get a foothold in Mainland Europe. Steve was shocked to find out how much effort was put into actually making the beach landing possible: only 5 of the 50 Wizards sent to occupy the German mages made it back alive. Couple that with the fact that the British had a Wizard in deep cover aiding the French Resistance, the Magical's touch on the war was profound.

Still, it was a little difficult to take them seriously as combatants. Their magical sticks, err wands, didn't really lend themselves to intimidation at all. That, and Steve had to admit it was hard to take a man in robes seriously. The worst about it in the group of wizards taking part in the Nuremberg assault was Albus Dumbledore. The man just DRESSED loud. Oranges and purples and pinks and other colors that he hadn't seen worn by anyone outside of a USO social. Then again, thinking of the white haired Albus Dumbledore in the same thought as the friendly USO Girls was a profoundly disturbing thought. Still, Charlus swore that Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard that the United Kingdom had seen since Merlin. Steve decided that it was for the best to trust Charlus' on that matter. Charlus, despite his assertation that Dumbledore was the greatest of the wizards there, seemed to hold the man in little regard. Something about not trusting him completely was the excuse that Steve was given.

The rest of the wizards, as introduced by Charlus, were a little bit better, but not much. First there was Elphias Doge, who seemed to be nothing more than a middle aged Dumbledore fanboy. All Doge did was seek the approval of Dumbledore, and Steve had to wonder if the man would actually survive the coming battle, much less contribute to it. Better was Lugh McGonagall. The stern faced younger man, while still a civilian, at least carried himself with a better sense of decorum. Charlus said that the man was a Curse-Breaker for some group called Gringotts. Whatever that meant. Charlus assured Steve that Lugh was a valuable member of the team and could more than hold his own in the coming battle. The last two, Steve had to admit, after spending some time around them, definitely seemed to belong on a battlefield. While Robert Bones was about the same age as Lugh, he carried himself with a quiet confidence that spoke of both excellent training and the experience necessary to temper that training into useful skill. The best of the lot in Steve's mind was Sir Argus Longbottom. Maybe it was the way that Charlus introduced Sir Longbottom as his godbrother that tilted the scales for Steve, or maybe it was the way that Sir Longbottom actually understood a soldier's lingo. Whatever it was, Sir Longbottom was definitely a warrior. Charlus had introduced both Mr. Bones and Sir Longbottom as Aurors, something akin to a Magical soldier. Those were men who had seen what war could do to a man. They had already seen battle, and had came out the other side. Steve could respect that.

The only other new additions to the staging area was a small platoon from the First Canadian Parachute Battalion. Steve had worked with them in the past, and had found them all to be good soldiers. Even Corporal Howlett was good at his job, despite the young man's attitude issues. They had arrived about an hour ago, as everyone else was waiting to hear from Captain Fleming about their assignments for the upcoming assault. It was determined that a few elite teams would be able to take Nuremberg, instead of risking a pitched battle and thousands of Allied lives. Allied forces were stretched thin as it was, so this was the group that was all that could be spared. Everyone knew it was a critical point in the war, and no one was willing to back down.

For some reason, Captain Fleming was doing the final briefings piecemeal. The first group to get briefed were the Canadians, shortly after they arrived. Their briefing lasted close to an hour, and almost immediately after they had been briefed, they headed out towards their objective. The next group to be briefed were the Howling Commandos and Bucky. The young boy had not been pleased to find out that he wasn't going to be working with his hero on this mission, but had acceded to Fleming's insistence in this matter. They had gone into the briefing tent almost two hours ago and were still in there. Deciding that he had better uses for his time, Steve sat down by his tent and started prepping his gear. While he was checking his M-1, he heard someone approach.

"So, they are taking quite the time in there, aren't they?" the voice of Charlus Potter sounded from Steve's right. The man sat down beside him and started cleaning his own gear.

"Yeah, the Canadians only took an hour. I wonder what Fleming has them going after."

"Can't say mate," Potter replied as he field stripped his Enfield, "But I can tell you are worried."

"We've been partners for most of the war. He's like a kid brother to me"

"I know that mate. I feel the same way about the lad. We've been through the fire, the three of us. Dorea wants to meet both of you. She insists on the two of you coming to our 'proper' wedding. She says it will do you muggles good to get some culture," Potter laughs.

"Proper wedding?"

"Err, about that. You see when I went back home on convalescent leave, the two of us decided to go ahead and tie the knot. Her family is not happy about this, but once matters on the Continent are resolved, they insist on a full wedding with all the appropriate pomp and circumstance. I could care less, mate. If It makes my precious Dorea happy, then I am all for it."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"With every beat of my heart, mate, with every beat."

"I'll tell you what. Once we beat these Nazis, Bucky and I will come to England and gladly watch you get married to your wife."

"Thanks mate! Uhm, on a serious note I do have a favor to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Should …. should something happen to me , would you take my Dorea with you to the States? Look, I hate to ask this but her family isn't exactly full of the nicest of folks. If we hadn't, you know, when we did her family would have had her marry a rather unpleasant fellow."

"How unpleasant?"

"He would fit in quite nicely with the chaps we are about to go visit."

"Ah."

"She'd be protected in the States. I've already taken care of her financially, so all you would have to do is get my sweet angel into the US. She's already agreed to go. Please?"

"If it makes you feel better, then yes I will make sure she gets to the US if you happen to not make it home. It is a moot point though, as I'm not letting you die."

Charlus smiles and claps his American friend on the shoulder.

.

"Thanks mate! It's a load off of my mind."

With that behind them, the two friends finish cleaning their gear. Soon enough after, the Howling Commandos exit the tent with Fury and Bucky being the last two out.

"I still don't like it," Bucky complained to Fury as the two exited the tend, "I still think that I should be with Cap on this mission."

"There is a reason for it kid. It was all explained in the briefing," Fury counters.

"Is everything ok?" Steve asks as he walks up, being followed by Charlus.

"Everything is fine. The kid is just upset because he's having to hang out with us old soldiers and not the Captain." Fury says, covering the boy's mouth with his hand.

"Bucky?" Steve asks the boy, totally ignoring Fury.

With a look from Fury, Bucky's shoulders sag and he nods once. Fury removes his hand and allows the boy to answer.

"It's nothing Cap. Fury is right, I'm just upset because I'm not getting to go with you. We're partners after all! It's always been you and me, and in this case I'm told to go with Fury and his Commandos."

"Bucky, I am sure there is a good reason for that," Steve says.

"You're right there. He's essential for our part of the mission," Fury replies.

"What is your mission," Steve asks.

"No can tell. Everyone has a different mission, and to prevent compromise, we are all going without knowing with any of the other teams are doing. That way, we can be sure that if one team fails, the other two teams will be able to complete their missions. We do have a meet up point though. Fleming will tell you all about it Cap, " Fury says.

"Speaking of, it is about time for you blokes to head on out and for the good Captain and Leftenant Potter to join me in the tent for their briefing," comes the voice of Captain Fleming from just inside the briefing tent.

"You hear the man, Commandos. Grab your gear and get your asses in gear!," bellows Sgt. Fury as he strides off. Bucky, with a reluctant look back at Steve, follows.

Walking into the briefing tent, Steve took in the layout of the tent. Inside of the small tent, was a draft board that had a layout of Nuremberg on it. A cork board also hangs between two of the support posts. Currently the cork board is empty, but Steve knows that it will be filled up as soon as the briefing begins. Placed within the tent are 10 chairs awaiting the individuals who would be coming into the briefing.

Sitting down, Steve waits for the rest of the group he would be working with. Charlus sits down right beside him and smiles. Soon, the rest of the group of wizards join them in the tent.

"Of course Albus! I am sure they will listen to your plan for this," Doge says as he circles Dumbledore like a small dog around a much larger dog.

"Of course they will Elphias. I do have the experience to make sure that this battle goes for the Greater Good, after all.," Albus says sagely.

"Greater Good Albus? This is a war and you know those _Reichmagi_ will not be throwing Stunners," Lugh says as he walks in, "We need to make sure that these people, this IDEOLOGY ends and that it ends today! I do not want my children with Minerva to have to worry about pure blooded iidealists."

"Lugh, my boy, everyone deserves a second chance. What kind of people would we be if we didn't offer them a chance at forgiveness?" Albus replies.

"We would be the type of people who made sure that Death Camps never happen again," Longbottom replies instead, "We are under orders from His Majesty to ensure that this war is fought to the best of our ability. Grindelvald must be stopped. I know that I will be pulling no punches in this battle."

"Argus, you're going dark!" Albus gasps.

"No Albus, Sir Longbottom and I are Aurors. ," Robert Bones chime in as he sits. " As far as I can gather, Sir Longbottom and I are better versed in determining who is going dark than you are. How many Dark Wizards have you faced up to this point? None! I have faced 3 up to this point in my career. While you were discovering 12 uses for dragons blood I was out there, keeping Britian safe!"

"Ahem, Gentlemen. I am sure you all have quite wonderful tales to tell about your past battles, but now is neither the time nor the place for such reminiscences," interjects the voice of Captain Fleming as he walks into the tent. Making his way to the table, he looks all of the gathered men into their seats. Bones sits by Longbottom, Mcgonagall sits to the other side of Potter and Doge sits beside Dumbledore like a good lap dog.

Sure that everyone is at least seated, Fleming starts to put pictures up on the cork board. He places five pictures on the board before turning back around to face the men assembled.

"Gentlemen. Your objectives are on the board. Allow me to explain what your mission parameters are. We have solid intel that states that not only is the _Reichmagus_ himself in residence at Nuremberg, but also the Red Skull. Your primary objective is to neutralize the _Reichmagus_ _,_ and to prevent Red Skull from enacting whatever it is he has based in Nuremberg. We believe that the _Reichmagus_ is located within these rooms, " Fleming points to a series of rooms on the map, " You are to use whatever method is most efficient to accomplish this goal. Your secondary objective, located here," and he points to another set of rooms, off to the west of their primary objective." It is believed that whatever is in this room is how the _Reichmagus_ is controlling those Demontions.."

"Dementors, Ian M'boy," Albus happily interjecs.

"Dementors. Right. Thank you Mr. Dumbledore." How Captain Fleming kept from rolling his eyes was causing Steve to wonder about the man's self control. Fleming continues," Those were the forces he sent after the Russians in November. Turned the tide on that front for a good bit they did. You need to secure the control device. If you can eliminate any of Dementors, do so. Once those two objectives are completed, you are to meet up with Fury and his team and apprehend Red Skull. The _Reichmagus_ is our top priority. As long as he stands, Germany will have an advantage in magical might. That is why he is the top priority. It is believed that he will have a small cadre of _Reichmagi_ with him. Our Intelligence says there shouldn't be more than ten. Any questions?"

Steve raises his hand and Fleming just nods at him.

"How are we getting in?"

"If everything goes according to plan, you will be transported in by one of the wizards in two hours. Any more questions?"

When no one else raises their hand, Fleming walks towards the exit. When he is standing right at the exit, he says without turning around, "Good luck and Godspeed gentlemen."


	4. Chapter 4 -- Vs the Reichmagus

_**DISCLAIMER: I have not been granted use of the Intelligence Properties of Harry Potter nor any figures from the Marvel Comics Universe. All copyrights belong to their respective holders. I am simply telling a story, and am posting this story with no intent to make a profit off of these characters. Again, this is UNBETAED and fresh off the presses! A special note about this chapter: This is my attempt to put into words the epic battle between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindevald.**_

 _Uatu: Since time beyond your reasoning, I have observed Humanity throughout the Multiverse. Long have I gazed through the various timelines to see both the best and worst within a truly unique race. I have, in my time, seen you Humans ascend to great heights and sink to deplorable depths. One of the truly remarkable aspects of Humanity is that, when times are darkest, there always seems to be one who arises and shines bright enough to combat that darkness. One such individual is Steven Rogers. Most of you would know him as Captain America. Possessing an unshakable sense of right and wrong, often I find myself standing in marvel at his resoluteness. Still, there are others who are called to pick up a similar burden when darkness threatens their world. In one such world, a young man is forced to shoulder such a burden because of the acts of his mother. A prophesy, given before his birth, lay the burden upon his shoulders. In most timelines this young man, a Harry Potter, is forced to struggle alone. In one timeline, however, he is found at a young age and taught the significance of what his role in this world is by one who also carries this burden. Yes, in one such timeline, young Harry Potter is taken in by none other than Steven Rogers. I present to you:_

 _WHAT IF… Harry Potter was raised by Captain America. Or, as you humans tend to call such things:  
Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Past , part 4._

 _ **Inside the Gates of Nuremberg**_

Steve bent over, trying to get his stomach back under control. Apperating had to be the worst method of traveling that Steve had ever experienced. A few minutes ago, there had been several explosions from the areas surrounding Nuremberg and then Steve had been side-along apperated by Charlus right into the courtyard of Nuremberg. Just now, his stomach was catching up to the rest of him.

"You OK Yank?" Mcgonagall asks as the rest of the group _ **CRACK**_ -ed into existence all around the three of them. Doge stumbles a bit as he apperates in, which made Steve feel just a little bit better.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"I forgot to warn you mate. This is a bit difficult to get use to," Charlus adds apologizes. "Still, it is one of the fastest methods available."

"Ugh, it may be fast, but it's not exactly fun. Still, we got here and I'm ready to go," Steve says. Drawing his shield, Steve stands and takes up his position at the head of the group. Falling in behind him at his shoulders are Charlus and Argus. Behind Charlus, Richard falls in. Behind Argus, Elphias falls in. Albus brings up the rear of the group. It had been agreed that this would be the best formation for them all. They all knew that there would be some purely mundane threats present and Steve was, simply, the best man for dealing with those particular challenges. Still, from the lack of sounds around them, it was pretty obvious that they were the only ones in the courtyard... and possibly all of Nuremberg.

There is a coldness in the courtyard that Steve couldn't quite place. It wasn't the normal February coldness that he expected. Instead, it was a coldness that seemed to dive into his bones and drives towards his very soul. For a man who faced the the Third Reich's mightiest tools of war, and had stood at the forefront of the European Theater, coldness was not something that normally stirred a sense of fear within him. After all, Captain America stands as the embodiment of the American Fighting Spirit. If the boys in the trenches can face the cold, so could he. Ignoring the coldness, he scans the courtyard as something to keep his mind focused away from the coldness that is tugging at his courage.

The courtyard itself was uniform and bare, and Steve figured that the entire courtyard was about 50 yards across. A single car sat untouched to the left of the entry way to the compound proper. It was a black Mercedes, emblazoned with the marks of the Third Reich. The walls, at least 10 feet tall if Steve had to guess, had a uniform grayness that seemed to suck the very color out of everything else in the area. The only mark of color in the courtyard was the massive flagpole that flies the colors of the Nazi regime. Something about that flag, that one aberrant bright spot in this uniform bleakness angers Steve. It's very existence draws into sharp contrast all of the things that he opposes. His resolve, already impressive, surges to the forefront and he swears to drag that flag down and replace it with the colors of Freedom and Liberty.

As the group moves across the courtyard they are mostly quiet. The only sounds they make are to occasionally point out a defensive position or possible ambush point. Even then, given the silence around them, the six men whisper amongst themselves. It was like they were walking across a graveyard, it was that level of quietness and stillness. This stillness, and lack of of resistance makes Steve's instincts scream that this is a trap. Nothing is ever this easy. Nuremberg is one of the final bastions of the Third Reich, and should have the best guards that Hitler still has available. But, no one is standing in the way. Not even a few Hitler Youth guard the outer courtyard of Nuremberg. It is still. It is quiet. It is unguarded. And it is all horribly wrong.

"I haven't seen a path this unguarded since I was in school and trying to sneak into the girl's dormitories," whispers Charlus. That comment has the effect that the young SAS officer sought, as the tension that had been building disperses. Mr. Bones snorts back a laugh as Sir Longbottom turns with a glare which turns into a tight grin at the cheeky young man. Even Mr. Mcgonagall's normally dour expression brightens a bit. In fact, the only people who seem offended are Mr. Doge and Mr. Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter," Albus begins before being cut off by Charlus.

"Leftenant, if you don't mind." 

"If you insist. Are you sure that this is the proper time to bring up such memories," queries Albus.

"No, but I certainly feel better thinking about those days. What about you lads?"

"How did you do it," Robert asks.

"Gryffendor courage, of course!"

"Gryffendor," Steve asks.

"Worry not about it mate. I'll tell you all about it over tea. Dorea makes the most wonderful lemony biscuits. In fact, I think we should all plan on such a gathering once we have properly trounced these fellows."

"I shan't think that Augusta shall approve of such conversations," Sir Longbottom says.

"Then don't bring her along. Simple as that old friend. We can make it a gentleman's day of it. A spot of tea and then some clay pigeon shooting and a proper supper at one of the pubs nearby. Say, Steve old boy, have you ever had a proper Shepard's Pie? Never mind I am rather sure you haven't. Alas, I shall have to fix that. Bring your young charge with you and we shall resolve that as well."

For the rest of the short walk to the entrance the overbearing gloom that had been laying over the six men was shattered. True, there was a tenseness that rested on each of their shoulders. It was a tension that was born of walking into danger, but the oppressive gloom no longer weighed down on their very souls. It was a much lighter of spirit group that made it to the door of Nuremberg proper.

Standing before the entrance, the group found a dull grey door with a wrought iron plate hanging above it. The sign carries the words: _Für das Wohl._

"What does it mean," Robert asks about the sign.

"For the Greater Good. It has always been Grindelwald's motto," comes the voice of Albus from the back of the group. "He believes that all of this, all that the Nazis have done, is done in the cause of the Greater Good."

Something deep and fundamental to who Steve is screams in outrage at that thought. All thoughts of joviality leave as he strides towards the door. 'The Greater Good?', Steve thinks, 'How can anyone think that this could ever lead to anything good?' Turning towards his allies, "There is a Right and a Wrong, and this is clearly Wrong.. and it ends today."

The Super Soldier serum coursing through the veins of Steve Rogers has elevated his once frail body to the utmost of human potential, but it is the mind and spirit of Steven Rogers that is Captain America. And when a red booted foot slams into the door of Nuremberg, it isn't the boot of a super soldier. No, it is the boot of Captain America that is filled with a righteous fury that shatters the door.

"Bloody hell mate! A simple _Alohomora_ would have opened it all proper like," Charlus gasps.

"No!" Steve says with a grim set to his face, "It wouldn't have. Not the way it needs to be opened."

The six men walk into Nuremberg proper. The oppressive grayness is still there, as is the deafening silence, but now there is a furious Captain America standing in the middle of Nuremberg's grand entryway radiating a fury that none had seen from the man before. For the men with him, it was as if the friendly Yank that they had been assigned to work with no longer existed. Instead, in his place, stands a near mythic embodiment of what the Yanks call the American Fighting Spirit. Looking at his friend, Charlus feels a brief flash of pity for whatever fellow would be unfortunate enough to cross the shield bearing man next.

"Our objectives are this way," Captain America says as he starts off towards the first of their assigned targets. Drawn into the force of will of Captain America, the wizards with him could only follow along. So wrapped up in the incredible force that is Captain America, none heard the plaintive whisper of the last member of their group.

"Oh Gellert, this wasn't our plan."

It was three corridors in, that the group finds the first group of Nazi resistance. In the narrow hallway that the men found themselves in, the doors to their left and right open up. Out of those doors came monsters. Strange, warped shells of what were once SS troopers pour out around the 6 men. Thirty forms shamble out towards the men, each clad in the uniform that they had worn when they had entered Nuremberg. That was the only thing connecting them to their past. Instead, the skin of each was a glossy black that didn't reflected any light. At various points on each of them, strange copper tubes connected to canteen sized glass spheres that were filled with a dull orange liquid that bubbled malevolently. Even amid the horrors of their appearance, the cruelest may be the various glowing runes that seemed to cover their skin. The dull blue glow of the runes was most apparent on the foreheads of these once SS Troopers. Whereas the runes on the arms and necks seemed almost Nordic in nature, the ones on their foreheads were clearly Hebrew. It was 'אמת'.

They move slowly and deliberately. The first one to reach the group raises his fist to swing at Captain America. Raising his shield, Captain America blocks the first blow. The force of the blow forces him backward a few inches.

"What are these things," shouts Bones as he dodges another's fist.

"Dark things," replies Dumbledore.

"Not helping mate!" shouts Potter as he moves back to back with Captain America.

"Yes, Dark things that should not be," parrots Doge as he moves away with a nimbleness that no one suspected him of.

The monsters continue to press on the group to the point where none of them are able to dodge.

" _Reducto,"_ shouts Longbottom, blasting the heads off of three of the monsters. As their heads disintegrate, the bodies fall limply to the ground. Following his lead Bones, Potter and Mcgonagall follow with blasting curses of their own. Nine more of the monster drop. Doge and Dumbledore still attempt stunning curses to little effect.

"Albus, Elphias! You have to put them down!" shouts Potter. He quickly demonstrates with another blasting curse that just barely misses.

"They are humans! We must save them!" shouts Albus who fires off another stunner that has no effect.

"Golems, Albus, they have been turned into Golems," shouts Lugh as he steps into the guard of another one of the monstrosities. "Anything human about them is gone, stolen by whatever dark magic has been worked on them."

Due to being unable to cast and move at the same time, Captain America is forced into defending his allies. His shield, impervious to all earthly damages, ricochets around the hallway. At every turn, the spinning shield blocks a crushing blow directed at one of the wizards. Even the physical prowess of Captain America is dwarfed by the nightmares facing them. Still, the American fights on. His blows crack the copper tubing of one of the things he is facing, causing the orange liquid to spray out wildly. As the liquid gushes out, the beast slows and its movements become weaker. Wherever the orange liquid hits the ground, a sizzling is heard.

For Albus Dumbledore, however, the revelation that what the beings in front of them had long been stripped of any humanity that they had hit him like a divine revelation. Clutching his wand tightly in his hand, his eyes take on a manic look.

"No," he mutters as flames shoot from his wand in a whip.

"No," he says as he brings the flame whip down on five of the monstrosities, the flames incinerating the beasts.

"NO!," Albus shouts with a mighty roar as flames explode all around him. Allies dodge as the remaining monster burn in a flame that leaves the floor bubbling and smoking. Noxious fumes fill the air for a moment before being banished by the wizards. The others quickly gather back around Dumbledore as he stands there, shaking in rage.

"Bloody hell Albus! What do you think you are doing," Potter shakes the man. "You could have bloody well killed all of us!"

"Give him a moment Charlie," says Steve gently while laying a hand on Charlus' shoulder. "It must be a shock to him to actually see what this War is actually creating. He isn't you or I. He doesn't know what war does to people. He hasn't been to the places we have been. Let him get a grip on things while we move. Who knows what else is waiting for us."

As the group moves forward, more of the golem-trooper hybrids attack them. No one else gets a chance to react to the enemy presence before Dumbledore destroys them with a viciousness that seemed antithetical to the man's normal attitude. No one was going to question it though, as it makes moving through Nuremberg a whole lot safer and easier. Still, it was a good half hour before they finally managed to make it through to where the _Reichmagus_ was suppose to be. Given the relatively easy trip they were having, the group let their guards down . It would turn out to be a terrible mistake.

They soon find themselves at the door to the _Reichmagus'_ throne room. At least, that is how they thought about it. Given the egos that most of the upper echelons of the Reich had, a throne wouldn't be out of the question. As the door opens, Steve leads the group in. Charlus follows quickly after, then the rest of the group. Lugh McGonagall brings up the rear.

 _Uatu: One wonders what would have happened if this group had not allowed themselves to be lulled into a sense of security. Should they have maintained a constant vigilance, the price of this battle would not have been so high. Still, it is moments like these that define the future._

As Doge fumbles around with a _Homo Revealum_ spell, a green blast shoots out from the other side of the room, connecting with Lugh McGonagall. Without even a scream, the man drops to the ground. The only indication of his passing is the look of horror that is forever etched on his face. As the rest of the wizards look on in shock Steve leaps into action.

"Move!" he shouts as he pushes Bones and Potter out of the way. A second green blast narrowly misses Doge, who trips over his own feet trying to get out of the way. A third green blast shattered a hastily summoned granite block in front of Sir Longbottom.

Then, all hell breaks loose.

Dozens of the monstrosities from earlier stream into the room, shambling faster than any of the wizards thought that they should move. Steve runs to intercept them, with Robert Bones following quickly behind. A fourth green blast is almost negligently countered by the shield of Captain America. Longbottom was busy dealing with two _Reichmagi_ apprentices. Doge finally manages to get his spell off.

"He's there! The _Reichmagus_ is there! Behind the throne," shouts Doge right before a nearby explosion deafens him.

As Steve and Bones fight off the unnatural monstrosities, the room fills with an unnatural coldness.

"Dementors!" cries Potter, raising his wand.

Descending from the ceiling came 10 shadowy figures towards the the group of wizards. With one member of their group already down, the Allies find themselves hard pressed to deal with these new foes. A lucky _Reducto_ from Argus Longbottom turns the tide, driving the dying body of one of the _Reichmagi_ into the other. A sickening crunch is heard as the second German wizard's head hits the wall. A red smear traces his body's descent to the floor. The silvery stag that had shot forth from Potter's wand is soon joined by a silvery badger. Both phantasmal beasts seem to be keeping the shadowy figures at bay. A third silvery form, a retriever, joins the other two.

As all of this is going on, Albus Dumbledore is beginning his duel with Gellert Grindelwald. Already the air is sizzling with energy as the two combatants throw various spells at one another. Grindelwald starts with summoning a swarm of hornets. While distracting, and potentially dangerous, most of the Allies ignore or banish the hornets. Only Doge, who screams something about allergies, seems truly effected. Dumbledore negligently banishes the hornets that come at him and counters by transforming several small rocks from the floor into ropes which he banishes towards Grindelwald. An almost negligent cutting curse ends the threat of the ropes along with 3 of the golem-troopers. Dumbledore throws another spell, and the area around Grindelwald erupts in searingly hot flames. Grindelwald responds by apperating out, coming closer to the Allies. Batting aside minor jinxes from Dumbledore, Grindelwald approaches the other wizard.

"So Albus, _meine Liebe,_ are you sure you want to do this here?" Grindelwald tauntingly asks. Surprisingly, his English has almost no hint of a Germanic accent. Almost as an afterthought, Grindelwald points his wand at Dumbledore and says _"Crucio"._ A red beam of light streaks towards Dumbledore

"Gellert, no.", Albus struggles with his response. At the last second he is able to turn just enough to avoid the spell.

"Look at all your friends around you Albus. They are fighting for their lives here. Why, one of them has already fallen. Tell me Albus," He says as he throws another Bone Breaking jinx at Dumbledore, "how are you going to break the news to his family?"

Bringing up a hastily conjured _Protego,_ Dumbledore is barely able to stave off the jinx from Grindelwald. As the two wizards continue to trade spells, the rest of the Allies aren't faring too well. Potter and Longbottom are doing their level best to keep the Dementors at bay. The strain of maintaining their Patronus charms is starting to show. Potter is sweating and Longbottom is leaning heavily against the wall. The left arm of Robert Bones hangs limply at his side, shattered at the shoulder by one of the techno-alchemical monstrosities he is facing with Captain America. Speaking of Cap, he is suffering from several burns on his arms and legs from where the orange liquid has splashed onto him. Slowly but surely, the two warriors were making their way through the former men. As for Doge, well up to this point he has been a total nonentity up to this point, even his Patronus charm is barely helping keep the Dementors off of the rest of them. So it makes sense that the enemy ignores him. Crawling towards the only shelter in the throne room, Doge moves towards the throne with the intention of hiding behind it. Due to having to crawl around everyone and everything in the room, it takes Elphias a good 20 minutes to reach the throne.

The next twenty minutes are simply put, the stuff from which legends are forged. The monstrosities have had their numbers cut in half due to the efforts of Cap and Bones. Thankfully for Cap, his costume is armored so he is mostly unharmed. The same can't be said for Robert Bones. Already his left arm is useless, and the last creature he hit with a blasting curse was close enough that he was hit with the shrapnel. One glance was all it takes for Steve to realize that the shrapnel took Roger Bone's right eye. Both Charlus and Argus were running out of happy memories to power the Patronus charms that they were holding up, the strain of their spells forcing both men to the ground. While it seems like they are making progress, the Allies know that they are on the razor's edge of defeat.

It is the duel between Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore that was the true heart of this engagement. In a lot of ways, this encounter could be construed as the crux of the War. Should Grindelwald win, Germany would hold magical supremacy and therefore nearly negating any muggle military moves. Should Grindelwald fall, then the Allies would have a clean march straight to Berlin, and the war would end within the year. Both men know this and fight with a passion. By the time Doge reaches the throne and gets behind cover, both Grindelwald and Dumbledore have thrown various curses and jinxes at each other in an attempt to force an opening within the defenses of the other. Now, both archmages dig into their arsenal.

Dumbledore starts off with blasts of fire that transform into the shape of phoenixes as they approach. Grindelwald dodges and where the flame birds hit the wall, the stone bubbles. Grindelwald counters with blasts of pure ice, shaped like daggers that he sends directly at Dumbledore. Spinning out of the way, Dumbledore makes it through mostly unscathed. A single iceblade scores a cut along the side of his stomach. A muffled gasp of pain escapes the lips of Albus Dumbledore.

"Why do you fight me _meine geliebte_? Lay your wand down and join me. Together we can have what we have always wanted. With you by my side, we have finally achieve our goals!" The tone of Grindelwald's voice is pleading yet there is an underlying feeling of subterfuge.

"No, Gellert. I have seen what you are willing to do. I can't justify what you have done. I will stop you!" with that summons his flame whip. The burning construct strikes towards Grindelwald, connecting not only with 4 of the Techno-abominations, but Grindelwald's left hand and charring all it touches to ash.

As Grindelwald screams in pain, Dumbledore take the opportunity to turn the flamewhip on the creatures confronting Steve and Bones. Soon most of the abominations are reduced to ashes. While Dumbledore is dealing with the creatures, Grindelwald is fumbling with a potion from his pocket. Downing it, he sighs and crouches low. With a disturbing rapidity, the potion takes effect and Grindelwald screams in pain. As only Doge is watching this, he is witness to an unbelievable sight. A spurt of blood forces its way through the cauterized stump of Grindelwald's left hand. Now, freshly opened back up and bleeding freely the burnt off hand regrows itself.

The unexpected sight of a hand regrowing itself shocks Doge horribly. In his shock, Elphias Doge backpedals away from the throne he was hiding behind. There are many forces that are believed to play a role in the events of a human's life. Fate, Chance, Destiny, Karma all are known to influence the course of human events. No one is quite sure which one which one had a hand in what happens next, as none of them are willing to take credit for it. When confronted, they each point to the other and deny any involvement. Regardless of who is to blame, the event happens. The event is Elphias Doge falls and develops a knot on the back of his head.

 _Uatu: Sometimes, some of the most significant moments in History occur on accident._

While Mr. Doge bumping his noggin is the event, it is the fallout of the event that is important to the course of events. Please keep in mind that Mr. Doge backpedals away from the throne in an attempt to get away from Gellert Grindelwald and his amazing regrowing hand. We have already witnessed the fact that Mr. Doge isn't the most graceful person in the group, so it should come as a shock to no one that he trips over his own two feet. Stumbling backwards several paces, he finally loses his balance completely and slams back into the wall, knocking himself rather silly for a bit. It is while Mr. Doge is in this disoriented state that the truly significant event occurs.

As Mr. Doge wobbles about back and forth, he stumbles through a runic array. Specifically, it is the runic array that is keeping the Dementors in the room bound to the physical plane. It is the random steps of Elphias Doge that shatter the runic array, and sever the link holding the Dementors on Earth. An unearthly wail pierces the throne room as all ten Dementors dissipate back to whatever Hell Realm that they originate from. Exhaustion finally claims Sir Argus Longbottom, and he collapses. Charlus Potter sinks to his knees, breathing deeply.

A cry of rage issues forth from the throat of Gellert Grindelwald at the destruction of the runic array. Gone now would be his ability to use the Dementors in this battle. Growling, he casts a _Petrificus Totalus_ at the already disoriented Elphias Doge. Furious, the careful control that Grindelwald had been showing slips and a much thicker accent lay on his next statement.

"You, I vill save for later. I vill enjoy killing you greatly for this."

Turning back to Albus, he witnesses the destruction of the last of his creations. Robert Bones is nearly unconscious and Steve has been acting as a living shield for the young auror. Grindelwald quickly snaps off a couple of mid power curses at the auror and Captain America. One is stopped by Cap's shield, and the other is caught by a _Protego_ cast by Dumbledore.

"Get him out of here! It is finally time that Gellert and I finish this!" Albus shouts at Steve.

Complying, Steve throws the nearly unconscious auror over his shoulders and sprints towards where Charlus and Argus are resting.

As the weary warriors watch, the next two hours are filled with a display of magical might that hadn't been seen since the time of Merlin himself. Flame whip meets ice daggers. Grindelwald casts illusions and spells of darkness that Dumbledore counters with ease. Dumbledore attacks with transfigurations beyond the scope of what any normal wizard could ever even imagine that Grindelwald banishes or destroys with a ruthless brutality.

As the battle wages on, neither side seems to be gaining an upper hand. This fact seems to frustrate Grindelwald almost beyond reason. Occasionally he stares at his wand with a sense of bewilderment. Other times, his fury is so great that he throws a curse at the group trying to recover their strength. Dark curses cannot penetrate the shield of Captain America though.

It is during one of the few breaks that the two combatants take that they finally find words for one another.

"Albus, meine Liebe, why do we fight? Even now, I would welcome you at my side. Cease this foolishness and come to me meine Liebe. Together, we can accomplish it all. See!, " Grindelwald says holding up his wand, " I have it! Already I have one third of the Deathly Hallows in my hands! Behold the Deathstick Albus, meine Liebe! With the might of the German army behind us, we can easily find the other two. We will be the Masters of Death and we will rule the world!"

"Gellert, this isn't how it was suppose to happen. Millions of lives are gone now because of this madness!"

"Madness, Albus? I know it looks like that now, but History will remember me as having done all of this for the Greater Good. My way, in the end, will be proven to be right and you know that! The sacrifices of these men lay the groundwork for the Greater Good and they will be honored greatly when our Utopia holds sway."

"No Gellert, these are are atrocities and not noble sacrifices. I cannot accept a Utopia built on atrocities!"

"Then you insist on carrying this fight through to the very end meine Liebe?"

"I have no choice Gellert."

"You remember what happened the last time we fought Albus, don't you?"

"I will not allow that to happen again!"

"Tell me Albus, have you figured out who is responsible for Ariana's death? Or are you afraid to look at it too deeply because in your heart you know it was YOU!"

Gellert's words hit Albus like a giant's fist and the man physically recoils. Gellert reacts instantly aiming his wand at the British wizard and shouting " _Avada Kedavra_ "

Steve Rogers doesn't know magic, but he recognizes the green bolt of energy shooting forth from the wand of Grindelwald and he reacts on instinct. Through the air he flings the in a desperate attempt to block the deadly bolt. Seeing this, a feral grin spreads across the face of Gellert Grindelwald.

"Your Ariana reveals himself. Because of your unwillingness to, once again, listen to reason, the Yank's blood shall be on your head!" 

With that, Grindelwald cast a blasting curse at the now defenseless Captain America. His shield soars through the air, intercepting Grindelwald's killing cure without even a scratch but will never make it back in time to stop the curse now streaking towards Steve. Seconds before the curse collides with the Super Soldier, he is grabbed and thrown to the ground. The body of Charlus Potter covers Captain America, and his body absorbs the shrapnel from where the wall behind them explodes from the force of Grindelwald's spell. Charlus screams in agony as rock fragements from the wall shred his right knee.

 _Uatu: Magic recognizes debts. Sometimes those debts are of duty, and if there is one thing that is intrinsic to Steve Rogers it is a sense of duty._

It is the scream of Charlus that snaps Albus out of his stupor. Shaking his head, he turns and watches as Captain America's soar past him on its return journey.

"No Gellert. Not again. Never again. Never again will you befoul Ariana's name with your mouth. Never again will you commit atrocities in the name of our Greater Good. I will end this now!" Albus says quietly at first, but as he progress his voice grows to a mighty roar. Once more, his mighty flame whip manifests and before anyone can react he brings it down across the Gellert Grindelwald, the _Reichmagus._

A scream of anguish comes from the fallen _Reichmagus._ The flame whip had scored truly as Gellert Grindelwald lay on the floor missing his right hand at the wrist and his left leg below the knee. The feared wand of the _Reichmagus_ lay on the ground, still clutched in his severed hand. As Grindelwald lay there, finally still after passing out from the pain, Albus sinks to his knees with tears streaming down his cheeks. Meanwhile Steve finally manages to get Charlus off of him and begins to treat the wounds the Brit received saving his life.

"Dorea'd kill me if (gasp) I let you die before she could meet you," Charlus tries to joke as Steve cleans the debris out of the shattered remains of his knee.

"Not now Charlie. We have to get you to a doc pretty quick, or you may lose your leg."

"Not a worry mate, Dorea (deep breath) loves me for my sparkling personality and not my gams."

Argus Longbottom finally gets himself up off the floor. Exhaustion still evident on his face, he stands and looks around for a bit. Spotting Doge, he turns to Steve.

"I'll free Doge and we'll get Robert and Charlus to medical treatment. We'll also take Lugh's body home. Then, I think I am going to sleep for a week. Albus can get you out, if you don't mind." the older auror explains wearily. Walking over to where Doge still stands petrified, he releases the man and browbeats him into following his lead. Longbottom picks up Potter and Doge struggles under the weight of Bones. Two **_cracks_** of apperation and all four men are gone.

The sound of pounding footsteps draw Steve's attention. It sounds like a single individual sprinting down the hallways towards the throne room. Bursting into the room is Bucky.

"Cap! We need your help! Red Skull has the Howling Commandos pinned down and he's getting ready to escape. We have to stop him Cap, he's going to bomb Washington!"

 _ **Authors Note: First of all, I hope the length of this chapter makes up for some of the delays I have had in posting. Yes, I know I am ending it on a cliffhanger and I apologize. I do want to thank my Kuerig, Spell Check, and Youtube music for their assistance in creating this chapter. I also want to thank Google Translate as I don't speak German and I have forgotten everything I have ever known about Hebrew. Here are the foreign words and phrases and what they mean (per Google Translate):**_

 _ **Für das Wohl—For the Greater Good**_

 _ **meine geliebte – My beloved**_

 _ **meine Liebe – My love**_

 _ **אמת –**_ _ **'Truth' (it is commonly considered to be the word engraved on a golem's forehead to bring them to life).**_


	5. Chapter 5 -- The End of an Era Pt 1

_Uatu: Since time beyond your reasoning, I have observed Humanity throughout the Multiverse. Long have I gazed through the various timelines to see both the best and worst within a truly unique race. I have, in my time, seen you Humans ascend to great heights and sink to deplorable depths. One of the truly remarkable aspects of Humanity is that, when times are darkest, there always seems to be one who arises and shines bright enough to combat that darkness. One such individual is Steven Rogers. Most of you would know him as Captain America. Possessing an unshakeable sense of right and wrong, often I find myself standing in marvel at his resoluteness. Still, there are others who are called to pick up a similar burden when darkness threatens their world. In one such world, a young man is forced to shoulder such a burden because of the acts of his mother. A prophesy, given before his birth, lay the burden upon his shoulders. In most timelines this young man, a Harry Potter, is forced to struggle alone. In one timeline, however, he is found at a young age and taught the significance of what his role in this world is by one who also carries this burden. Yes, in one such timeline, young Harry Potter is taken in by none other than Steven Rogers. I present to you:_

 _WHAT IF… Harry Potter was raised by Captain America. Or, as you humans tend to call such things:  
Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Past , part 5._

 _ **Inside Nuremberg, the Throne Room of the Reichmagus**_

Time stops for Albus Dumbledore as Gellert Grindelwald falls to the ground. He doesn't know how long he kneels there on the unforgiving stones as he mourns the loss of both the person he loves the most and the man that Grindelwald use to be. The only thing that registers in his mind that time has passed is the sound of a pair footsteps hurriedly moving away from. A glance around the room tells him that no one is left with him. Rising to his feet, his body operates on autopilot as he walks over to the hand of Grindelwald that still holds the wand.

The hand has cooled since the battle, and Albus has a hard time reconciling this hand with all of his other memories of Gellert's hands. There was none of the warmth and wit that live in his memory of these hands. Instead, the hand of Gellert Grindelwald clutches a wand he claimed was one of the Deathly Hallows they had sought in their youth. Almost all of the plans that they had made had somehow involved these three legendary artifacts. Now, having one of them in his grasp, Albus doubted that the other two would be worth a similar cost to uncover. Prying the wand from the severed hand, Albus begins to study it.

It is a low groan from where Gellert lays that snaps Albus out of his contemplation and starts his feet towards the downed man.

 _ **In the Corridors of Nuremberg.**_

Running along with Bucky at his side seems right to Steve. There has always been an easy friendship between the two of them. Usually as the two of them dealt with whatever mission they were on, a friendly banter would bounce between them. Most Nazis who could understand them found it irritating. Well, they found it irritating until they were knocked out and became the source of the next quip. Then, it became a rather moot point.

On this day as the two American heroes sprinted into the heart of danger, as they had thousands of times before, there was no witty banter. Each man maintained a grim countenance as they ran on. Muscles burning from the continued use, they round another corner and pause for a moment to catch their breath.

"J-just a bit furt-further Cap," gasps Bucky. Doubled over as he is from exertion, he is having a hard time getting the air his body needs. With an unconscious gesture, Steve reaches out and pushes his sidekick into a fully standing position.

"Stop…and breathe Bucky. It won't do anyone any … good if we get there and can't do anything. "

The two of them take the next several seconds to breathe and recuperate. Bucky nods and the two start off again, pacing themselves a little quicker than a jog. They both knew they were operating under a timetable. Before sending Bucky ahead, Fury had told him that the Howling Commandos were placing explosives. They would hold out as long as they could before blowing them and blocking the corridors of Nuremberg.

"How long do you think we have before he…," Steve starts to ask. Anything more that would have come out of his mouth is interrupted by a series of explosions that rock the very foundation of Nuremberg.

"Oh shi…"

 _ **Outside Nuremberg**_

The Howling Commandos surge out from the hole in the outer wall and into the surrounding trees. Dashing madly, the men hit the tree line and then drop. Low crawling for several more feet, the Howling Furies finally feel safe enough to report in.

"Sound off you miserable piss bags," Fury says to the men gathering around him. As the men sound off, Fury ticks them off of a roster he has in his head. Two minutes later, the roll call is done and Fury has his answers. Yeah, they'd accomplished the mission. They had gone into one of Nazi Germany's strongholds with a small team and shut down some bizarre weapons creation lab. Fury had no idea what any of those items were, but he was damn sure that they would have been devastating should they be used. Even Bucky had been able to accomplish his mission. Fury hadn't wanted to know what the kid's job was, but if the rumors were true then Fury actually felt some pity for the Kraut scientist that was Bucky's objective. Everyone knew not to mention anything to Cap about the rumors, there were things that even a Super Soldier didn't need to know. If the bloodstains the lad wiped off his face after 'visiting' with his target was any indication, then the rumors were true. The boy had handed off a packet of papers to Fury before running off to rejoin his hero. All in all, the Brass would say it was a successful mission.

Still, the cost had been too damn high. Three of his boys ended up dying in that cluster there. Those Nazi monstrosities inside saw to that with a ferocity and mindlessness that defied expectation. The Howling Commandos had faced off against the best the Reich could toss out and always came out on top. Even the elites of the Red Skull's personal troops, Hydra and their bizarre weapons usually weren't a match for the Howling Commandos. Hydra soldiers were human, despite their advanced gear. Fury honestly believed that there wasn't a group of human soldiers in this war who were harder, meaner, and just flat better than his Howling Commandos. Those monstrosities though, they weren't human and his boys had paid the price in this battle.

The Brass would say that they were acceptable losses, but they weren't the ones who would have to write up those boys for medals that would only be given to their grieving loved ones. That was one of the parts of this whole mess that Fury hated the most. How, in the Good Lord's Name, do you summarize a veritable lifetime's worth of heroism in just five lines? What kind of comfort does a goddamned hunk of metal on a pretty ribbon give to the family that had just been ripped apart?

A gentle tap on his shoulder shakes Fury from his momentary musings. His second-in-command, Dum Dum Duggan is standing there, looking as unflappable as usual. Even the Irishman's bowler hat is firmly planted on his head. The only sign that he'd even seen fighting is the depleted ammo belt he carries for his Thompson.

"Sarge? You got the package?"

"Yeah Dum Dum, I got it."

"Alright Sarge. We need to head out now. Suppose to meet tha' Canucks at Whiskey Point for extract. 'Sides, sooner we get back the sooner we can light one up a victory cigar. Those boys damn well deserve it."

A nod and a hand gesture is all it takes to cause the Howling Commandos to fall in and move out. Like the well-oiled machine they are, the Howling Commandos begin the trek through enemy territory and back to their extraction point. While this was a major victory, the war was still on-going and they all knew that many more of their brethren could possibly fall before they got back home. All the Howling Commandos knew two things: That Sarge would do his damndest to get them home. If Sarge couldn't get them home, then he would ensure that they were remembered. They had all seen Fury's collection of Victory Cigars. He kept the remains of every one he smoked for one of his boys. No matter how few there were, he always swore there were too damn many.

As the Howling Commandos move towards Whiskey Point, Fury tries to figure out how he is going to replace his boys. Not every Joe in this war is worthy of being a Howling Commando. It takes a special breed to be one of his boys, a rare soldier that there were never enough of. They have to be the absolute best at what they do; the missions they took on demanded it. Also, a potential Howling Commando has to be able to fit within the team dynamic to elevate everyone else around them. Three spots would be damn near impossible to fill. Maybe he could poach that Howlett kid from the Canucks. They did owe him a good bit.

As he moves, Sgt. Fury find himself wondering if this _Infinity Formula_ would actually be worth it.

 _ **Inside the Throne Room**_

Albus kneels over the fallen form of Gellert Grindelwald. Looking around, Albus sees a crystal potion vial that he is all too familiar with. If he had drank that potion, then there was a chance that he would still live! The potion was one of his own brewing, a final gift to the mind that he loved after their separation. The potion, a Potion of Restoration that he himself had brewed from the leftovers of the most recently made Sorcerer's Stone, was assured to heal any and all wounds for a few hours. He had hoped that by sending it to Gellert, he could show that their goals could be achieved without resorting to the more extreme measures that Grindelwald was embracing. It wouldn't be a pleasant experience, but with the potion in his system, it would enable him to live. Already Albus could see Gellert's leg beginning to regrow. His wand hand though…

The German man coughs and looks up at the Brit, with eyes that are clouded with pain. The fallen wizard opens his mouth once, twice to speak and yet no sound comes out. Albus lifts the head of his love and settles it into his lap. The Elder Wand, long forgotten, sits inside Albus' robe. One drawback of the Potion of Restoration is how potent it is. No other healing magics can be worked on a person with the potion in his system. The Potion of Restoration would simply negate any magical healing effect that was not its own. All Albus could do at this is stroke the head of his love and hope that it provides Gellert some small measure of comfort.

Minutes pass as the potion works its way through Gellert's system. Shrieks of pain echo off the granite walls as a leg is fully regrown. All the while, Albus is stroking the head of his lover turned enemy and wiping sweat off of his forehead with a hastily transfigured towel. The process is exhausting for the German, draining whatever energy he may have had left after his duel. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he manages to meet the blue eyes of his friend.

"Albus, _mein freund,_ " he gasps, struggling to stay awake. "I… I can think clearly now. _Mein_ library. You…you must… the book…"

As he glances off towards an alcove behind his throne, Gellert Grindelwald passes into unconsciousness. Transfiguring the towel into a pillow, Albus lays his head on it and then walks over to the alcove to discover whatever it is that his beloved feels he must find.

 _ **In a side corridor of Nuremberg**_

Cap and Bucky once again are trying to catch their breath. They had just come out of an encounter with four more of those German soldier/golem hybrids that had already proven to be a match for the American Forces. For a good ten minutes the two Americans had fought with them, dodging blows and countering with anything and everything in their arsenal before they had all been dispatched. As it was, neither made it through the battle unscathed. Cap's protective uniform was almost completely destroyed and the man seriously suspected that several of his ribs had been cracked. Those …creatures all packed a serious wallop.

Bucky wasn't faring much better. While the boy was smaller and much faster than the golem things, all it would take to put the boy down was one lucky blow. It was a lucky blow that they almost got. While attempting to dodge one of the monstrosities attacks, the boy had jumped up and back. He had easily cleared the fist that was hurtling down on him, but unfortunately missed the golem at his side. A backhanded swing had thrown the boy into the wall, knocking both the wind and sense out of him. When Bucky had hit that wall, the boy's head had bounced a little too hard for Cap's comfort. The fight had finally ended when Cap had thrown his shield. The spinning, circular guardian ricocheted off of the walls and had ping ponged around the hallway, severing the heads of the golem men.

"Bucky, are you ok?" Cap asks the young man as he helps him to his feet.

"I'm fine Cap. Just a little fuzzy in the head. It'll clear up soon enough," the boy replies as his eyes struggle to focus.

"Get out of here Bucky. I'll stop the Red Skull."

"NO! Cap, I've already done one mission without you today, I am sure not going to let a chance to give those Hydra goons a good walloping pass me by. I'll be fine, I promise. Please?"

Steve promises himself that he would watch the boy. As they continue to make their way towards where Bucky had reported that Red Skull had fled, Bucky did look better. Well, he looked about as good as anyone who had been slammed into a granite wall by a golem monster. Sure he was favoring one side, and obviously struggling to regain his breath at times, but he was alive. And even injured, Bucky Barnes is worth more than 10 Hydra soldiers.

Finally, the American twosome reaches the doors that have to lead to the Red Skull. Kicking the doors open, Cap and Bucky see a rocket almost primed to launch. Strapped to the rocket is what could only be the bomb that Bucky had told him about. The Red Skull himself is busy with the final preparations as he moves towards the cockpit. Twenty Hydra scientists turn as one towards the inappropriately opened door. As one, they all pull pistols from their hips and move to intercept the invading Americans.

With a nod to Bucky, Captain America raises his shield and charges forward with the young boy close at his heels. A cry of "Wahoo!" comes from the youngster, and the battle is joined.


	6. Chapter 6 -- The End of an Era Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I happen to own several Captain America comics and a complete set of the Harry Potter books. The actually Harry Potter character (and all associated intelligence properties) are the creation of J.K. Rowling. Captain America is a creation of the great Jack Kirby. This story is not written in any attempt to profit from the use of these characters, instead it is written with the intent of being freely distributed to anyone who wishes to read about two of my favorite characters in all of modern literature.**_

 _Uatu: Since time beyond your reasoning, I have observed Humanity throughout the Multiverse. Long have I gazed through the various timelines to see both the best and worst within a truly unique race. I have, in my time, seen you Humans ascend to great heights and sink to deplorable depths. One of the truly remarkable aspects of Humanity is that, when times are darkest, there always seems to be one who arises and shines bright enough to combat that darkness. One such individual is Steven Rogers. Most of you would know him as Captain America. Possessing an unshakable sense of right and wrong, often I find myself standing in marvel at his resoluteness. Still, there are others who are called to pick up a similar burden when darkness threatens their world. In one such world, a young man is forced to shoulder such a burden because of the acts of his mother. A prophesy, given before his birth, lay the burden upon his shoulders. In most timelines this young man, a Harry Potter, is forced to struggle alone. In one timeline, however, he is found at a young age and taught the significance of what his role in this world is by one who also carries this burden. Yes, in one such timeline, young Harry Potter is taken in by none other than Steven Rogers. I present to you:_

 _WHAT IF… Harry Potter was raised by Captain America. Or, as you humans tend to call such things:  
Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Past , part 6._

 _ **Inside Test Hanger One, Nuremberg.**_

The troops move to block the path between their superior and the two _Yanke_ that have just burst into the room. It takes the assembled troops a few seconds to process exactly whom they are facing. After all, what _Yanke_ in their right mind would waltz right into the center of one of the Hydra's chief strongholds? True, the war had been going badly, but they were certain that Red Skull could turn the war around in one fell swoop. They have already seen proof of what the Red Skull could do when working with the _Reichmagus._ Soon, they would have all of the living space that any good Aryan could ever hope for.

Still, the two _Yanke_ rushing into the room seemed vaguely familiar. The smaller of the two is only a boy. How low have the _Yanke_ stooped if they are sending a child to war? Not that far, apparently since the boy has just knocked out one of their scientists with a well placed right hook. Several of the Hydra personnel try and process who the young man is. True, he is wearing a red, white, and blue uniform. Both _Yanke_ are, but the younger one is wearing a domino mask as opposed to the full cowl that the larger one is wearing. Another scientist goes down to the youth's right as the older _Yanke_ throws a round shield at a group of five scientists. What kind of soldier carries a shield?

"It is Captain America and Bucky you _dumkofs!"_ shouts the Red Skull from where he is attempting to board the prototype Rocket Bomber.

The sudden knowledge of who the two _Yanke_ were sends a shock into the remaining Hydra Scientist. In fact, there are four very distinct reactions from the scientists. The first group embraces their training. The six scientists who react this way move to try and overwhelm the two _Yanke_. Another six scientists remember their training.. and that they are not soldiers and attempt to run away. While these twelve scientists are great at their jobs, they are quite inept at both fighting and running away. The end result is you have twelve Hydra scientists tripping over themselves. Another seven lay quite still, as due to the actions of Cap and Bucky they are unconscious right now.

It is the last fellow who has the most unique reaction. Yes, he is a Hydra scientist, but Klaus also realizes that he is armed. Actually all of the Hydra personnel in the hanger are carrying weapons, but Klaus is the only one who draws his pistol. Fumbling with the pistol for a second, Klaus has a brief flash of memory of his time at the training ranges. For all of his passion and dedication, Klaus has never been what one would call _'competent_ 'with a firearm. In fact, his trainers tended to use the phrases ' _wildly inaccurate'_ and ' _absolutely prohibited from using a firearm'_ were the descriptions of choice. Still, Klaus knows that they were giving him substandard firearms and that he is a true marksman. He readies his pistol and levels it at Captain America and pulls the trigger...

 _ **Inside the Reichmagus' personal library and laboratory.**_

Albus Dumbledore looks on in shock as he walks into the room hidden by that little alcove. Obviously, Gellert had used a space extension charm on the formerly small space. Instead of a room the size of a broom closet, Albus finds himself in a room almost the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts itself. As the shock wears off, he assesses the room. Along the right side of the room is what appears to be private quarters. A bed that looks large enough for several people to sleep comfortably in it dominates the near right corner. Along the right wall are various display cabinets that are filled with a lifetime's worth of Gellert's memories. The far right corner contains a pensive, and Albus feels a moment's desire to explore whatever memories lay within the device.

Shaking his head, Albus instead looks around the center of the room. Closest to him in the center of the room is a full sized dueling arena. The runic arrays are clearly present and already powered up. The entire arena is up to the regulation size that both of them had practiced at in their youth in Godric's Hollow. The remaining two thirds of the center of the room contains a large conference table. The table itself looks to be able to seat around 50 or so high ranking individuals, and Albus finds himself wondering what kind of meetings had been held at this table. Papers lay at various locations at the table, inviting his exploration.

The left wall is covered by what Albus would only call an alchemical laboratory. Two thirds of the left wall held large tubes filled with a bubbling green liquid. Monitoring equipment sits beside each tube. The far left corner seems to be given over to a library. Albus is well aware of the brilliance of Gellert, but alchemy neither held his talents nor his interest. Why would there be such a devotion to such studies in his personal quarters? That is a question that seems to be at the core of everything that has happened in the last several years.

As Albus explores along the left-handed wall, he sees that there are twenty of these tubes lining the wall. The first tube contains a man, obviously asleep with a breath mask covering his face, floating in the tube nude. The mask itself covers the man's nose and mouth and has two hoses that run out of the mask. The hoses connected to the mask runs up to the top of the tube and into tanks on top of the tube. The first hose splits itself and enters into two tanks that are labeled _O2_ and _CO2_. Neither means much to Albus. The second hose runs into another tank labeled _Seele_. The second tank is etched with various runes that Albus, on initial inspection, seem to indicate a binding of some form of ghost. Other runes escape his understanding at the moment. Various wires seemed to be affixed to the body of the man that connect to the strange smuggle device outside the tube.. Along the man's wrist and at various points that he would assume to be the man's back, there are copper wires embedded into the man's skin. The oddest thing to Albus about this entire contraption was that it was working. Even the strange smuggle devices that are making the odd _bleep_ and _bloop_ noises are working perfectly fine in what is obviously a room that is filled with magic.

Walking along the wall of tubes, Albus is shocked to see that the first ten tubes he encounters are filled akin to the first one. Ten men floating in tubes filled with some green liquid that Albus is unsure of the origin of. After his years of working with the Flamels, Albus suspects that the liquid is some form of transmogrificant. That isn't confirmed until he reaches the eleventh tube. Inside of that tube, he sees a man whose skin is now a glossy black. The muscles underneath the now alien looking skin seem to pulse and swell before Albus' eyes. Backing away in horror, Albus stumbles backwards and crashes into a workbench nearby.

 _ **Baker Point**_

Captain Fleming paces around the rendezvous point. The variables are bothering him, they always do. This particular mission has way too many variables to be smoothly functional as he prefers. The first variable is the international aspect of this mission. True, he could understand why the Brass wanted to make this strike multinational. After all, the war was multinational, why not make an effort towards unity and do some joint operations. Hospitality is a British virtue, after all. The invitation was extended to all of the allies, and only Russia told them no.

The Yanks were alright, they sent some of their top operatives for this mission. Both Captain America and Sgt Fury's Howling Commandos stand out as top tier units in this war. The boy was a worry, and even with his training, Fleming expects that the Bucky kid may end up as one of the causalities of the battle. The hard fact of the matter is that he anticipates a close to 70% casualty rate for this mission. Then again, given the particular tasking of that group it could be understood. Three months ago, the Enigma machine had intercepted a communique detailing out a bizarre invention being worked on at Nuremberg. This _Infinity Formula_ , according to what they were able to gather about it, seems to be a long term solution for the command structure of the Nazi party. Still, the intelligence indicates that it is some form of super vitamin akin to what the Yanks did to Captain America. That isn't something that anyone feels comfortable leaving in the hands of the Third Reich. Then, there was the mission for the boy directly...

The Canadians had sent in a unit of paratroopers that seem almost too ordinary for their own good. Still, after digging deeper, Fleming finds more and more seemingly odd about this group of Canadians. Despite the odds against them, this unit has remarkably low casualty count. Most projections show them with at least three times their number of deaths that they have seemingly suffered. Every member of the unit has at least one Wound Stripe except Corporal Howlett and Corporal Creed. Perhaps he should look into that...

It was the British Command's contribution to the war that was causing him the most consternation at the moment. For some reason, the Brass insist that these civilians are capable of doing what no soldier is capable of doing. Albus Dumbledore is a teacher for crying out loud! Why is Command so comfortable believing that he is going to follow through with what must be done. If a wizard has to be at point, why can't it be Leftenant Potter?

It is as if the thought of the man summons him, as Charlus Potter limps into the tent that Fleming is pacing in.

"Sir? Thought I would check on you. The boys are getting a spot of tea ready. Do you care to join us?"

"Ah, yes Leftenant. I shall be out shortly. Before we go, what is your opinion on the assault?"

"It was the single greatest duel I have ever seen Sir. Wandwork I could never imagine."

"Do you think that Dumbledore is going to follow the mission through?"

"Depends Sir. If the Yank is with him, it will be a moot point. If not, we have about a 50-50 chance. Now, my sweet Dorea sent some lemon biscuts for us to have with tea. Shall we? After tea, we have to ensure that we have a portkey ready to get the blokes from Whiskey point out."

With the thoughts of lemony biscuits, both men head off for a spot of tea.

 _ **Inside the secret hangar.**_

 **CLICK**

That, wasn't suppose to happen. Klaus is almost positive that the design schematics of the pistol in his hand most assuredly indicate that when the trigger is pulled a **BOOM** is suppose to occur, and not a **CLICK**. As Klaus turns the pistol over in his hand and examines it, he doesn't notice that everyone else in the room has stopped doing whatever they are doing and instead they watch him with a morbid curiosity. Minutes pass as the Hydra scientist examines his pistol.

"Klaus, the safety!" shouts one of the scientists.

Turning the pistol over in his hands one more time, Klaus does notice that the safety is still firmly engaged. That is unacceptable! Switching the safety off he once again points the pistol towards the _Yanke_ with the shield. Closing his eyes (as the sight of blood makes him feel rather nauseous) Klaus readies himself.

"For ze Reich **CLICK** , un HYDRA **CLICK** , un ze Fuhrer **CLICK** , un Red Skull **CLICK** ", each exclamation is accompanied by a pulling of the trigger. Still the pistol doesn't make the expected **Boom**. Instead, it is still making that rather annoying clicking noise.

"You _DUMKOF!_ The pistol has no bullets!" shouts the Red Skull as he finishes removing the fuel lines from the Rocket Bomber.

Bullets! How could he forget? All of his trainers had insisted that he not be allowed to have any ammunition in any weapon he carried. In fact, all of his ammo is in his right front breast pocket. Klaus fumbles with the button on his ammo pocket.

Meanwhile Cap and Bucky just shake their heads before knocking out two more Hydra Scientists.

 _ **Inside the Reichmagus' personal library and laboratory**_

Albus stands himself up and dusts off his robes. Deciding that it can't get any worse, he continues to check the tubes. Tubes thirteen through eighteen are empty. In fact, they don't even have the green liquid in them. Something leads Albus to believe that they had been used recently. It is the last two tubes that really shock the wizard.

Tube Nineteen contains the desiccated remains of a house elf. A steam like substance is leaking out of the tank labeled _Seele,_ and the whole thing is threatening to explode. Hurrying on, Albus comes to the last tank. Inside the last tank is a Veela. How Gellert was able to capture a veela, Albus has no idea. Still, the young female looks scared and is obviously awake. Weakly she bangs on the side of the tube, her eyes filled with a pleading. Pulling out his wand (when did the Elder Wand get into his wand holster?), Albus casts an _Alamahora_ at the tank, causing it to strain and finally pop open, inundating him with the thick green liquid.

The veela slumps to the floor of the tube as Albus fumbles with the various doodads hooked up to her. After several minutes, the young French lass is finally free.

"Merci mon bon monsieur. Ce garçon Malfoy ...", the girl gets out before she faints. Checking her pulse, Albus sees that it is weak, but steady. Using a _Mobilicorpus_ spell, he carries her over to the bed on the far side of the room. Once he is sure that she is comfortable, he returns to the library area to explore it fully.

Several books line the shelves that just radiate a dark aura. A part of Albus' mind struggles to try understand how his dearest companion could have fallen so deeply into the Dark Arts. Despite all the evidence he had seen, a part of Albus believes that his friend was not involved as deeply as he obviously was. Still, the majority of the books had to be destroyed. That is a given. The Dark Arts must be stamped out wherever they are. A casual wave of his wand ignites the bookshelves. He stands there and watches as the flames turn all of the Dark Art books into ashes. Feeling satisfied in his own righteousness, he turns towards towards the desk. On the desk are three books that are heavily annotated in Gellert's own hand.

 _ **Inside the Secret Hanger**_

Klaus finally gets a bullet into his pistol. Smiling to himself, he points the pistol at the Yanks. Unfortunately, the Yanks are fighting the remaining Hydra soldiers right in front of one of the fuel tanks.

"FOR HYDRA!" Klaus screams as he pulls the trigger.

 **BOOM**

That was exactly what he expects! The **BOOM** is quite satisfactory, even if the resulting backlash manages to throw him backward and knocks him silly.

Given that Klaus has absolutely horrific shot is comes as absolutely no surprise to anyone that he misses everyone. The bullet screams past everyone and slams into the fuel tank. The resultant explosion throws everyone in the hangar several feet, and knocking them all senseless. All but Captain America and Bucky. The two Yanks are able to roll with the force of the explosion and come up with minor injuries. The worst is Bucky's left hand is sprained. Seeing the Red Skull stumbling towards the Rocket Bomber, the two Yanks stand and charge forward.

Charging forward, the two star spangled heroes leap over the mess of scientists. With a powerful leap, and a cry of "Wahoo!" the two leap onto the Rocket Bomber right as the Red Skull kicks the ignition on and the Rocket Bomber lifts off

 _ **Inside the Reichmagus' personal library and laboratory**_

There is something drawing Albus to the books on the desk. It could be the handwriting of Gellert's, but that doesn't explain the the tickling that he feels in his mind as he picks up each books. The first book is a thin, with leathery pages. A scratching script seems to detail a shadowy world ruled by beings of ice and shadow. Included are several rituals for the creation and summoning of demons of ice and shadow. If what the rituals describe is correct, according to what Albus can understand, they are talking about Dementors.

The second book is a journal of Gellert's. It seems to describe how to create the golems. It also details his innermost thoughts and feelings. Albus is shaken from reading it, quite literally, as an explosion rips through Nuremberg.

It is the third book that calls to Albus the most though. Sliding the other two books into a pocket in his robes, he picks up the third one. Sitting down, he reads about a series of prophesies that tell of a time of darkness and fire. He is totally unaware as tendrils of darkness enter his mind and subtly twist his perceptions. Lost as he is in the prophesies, Albus is not aware of the plans of the book. All he sees is that a Greater Good must be accomplished.

 _ **Midway over the North Sea**_

It is hard to hang on to the Rocket Bomber as it jets across the skies towards Washington. Cap is already midway up the length of the vessel and Bucky is only a few feet behind him. A sudden bit of turbulence almost costs Cap his handhold on the Rocket Bomber, and he is forced to latch on tighter to the hull of the ship. Bucky though, isn't so lucky. The sudden batch of turbulence knocks the boy loose from the Rocket Bomber.

"Cap!" The boy screams as he plummets towards the icy water below.

"BUCKY!", Cap screams as he watches his sidekick fall. Despite his rage, the wind rushing past him steals away his voice. Still, his anger becomes all consuming. As the Rocket Bomber crosses over the North Pole, Captain America finally reaches a junction box. Summoning all of his strength, he rips the box cover off and begins to pull wires and cables free.

The Rocket Bomber loses power and begins to plummet towards the ice below. The last thing Captain America sees before the Rocket Bomber collides with the icy water below is the ejection of the cockpit. Then, there is only darkness and cold.


	7. Chapter 7 -- A timeline

1945—WWII ends; Charlus Potter and Dorea Black marry(officially), Argus and Augusta Longbottom marry (Officially)

1946—Albus Dumbledore is awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class

1947—Albus Dumbledore visits Oxford to consult with a Lingustics expert.

1950—Albus Dumbledore ascends to the Chief Wizard of the Wizgamot

1953—Tomas Marvolo Riddle is born.

1955—Reubeus Hagrid born

1960—Albus Dumbledore becomes deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts

1962—The 'Muggle Born Rights Movement': As the decade dawns, there is a sudden influx of muggle born wizards and witches. These newbloods, suddenly out of place in the magical world, begin to demand rights that most magical families have to wait generations to get. As societal pressures mount, riots occur that spill over into the muggle world.

1964—Tom Riddle starts Hogwarts

1967—The Hogsmead Massacre: On a Hogsmead weekend, a large group of pro-Muggleborn protestors perform a 'sit-in' in the town of Hogsmead. The protestors hope to draw the students of Hogwarts into seeing their point of view. Aurors are dispatched to see to the peace. Tensions flare, and before long the once peaceful protest turns into a pitched battle. 45 wizards are killed, including 3 Aurors and 22 Hogwarts Students. An additional 200 are wounded, over half of those being Hogwarts Students.

1968—Due to fallout from the Hogsmead Massacre, the Headmaster of Hogwarts is forced to step down. Albus Dumbledore is chosen as the new Headmaster.

1970—Franklin Argus Longbottom Born, Andromeda Black born; Bruce Banner Born

1971—Tom M. Riddle graduates from Hogwarts, starts work at Bourgin and Burkes'

1972—James Charlus Potter, Lily Rose Evans , Alice Marie Pinegrew , Sirius Black , Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy , Bellatrix Black , Anthony Stark –all born

1974—Narcissa Black Born; Tom Riddle applies for Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts but is told he lacks experience.

1975—Tom M. Riddle leaves the UK to work as a dark creature hunter on the Continent.

1977—first reported sighting of one "Lord Voldemort" in Marseilles France.

1978—Lord Voldemort engages in a terrorist campaign across Europe.

1979—Tom M. Riddle is reported dead in Yugoslavia; First confirmed sighting of Lord Voldemort in the UK, at Brighton Beach.

1980—March 14th: The "Day of Fire" in which no less than 20 magical and muggle villages are consumed by Fiendfyre. The rise of Lord Voldemort in the UK

1981—Remus Lupin is bitten by Fenir Greyback. Over the course of the year, close to 200 children (muggle and magical) are attacked. Less than 10% survive.

1982—Henry "Hank" McCoy born; Reed Richards Born; Benjamin Grimm Born

1984—Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Warren Worthington III born; Susan Storm Born

1985—Peter Richard Parker Born; Robert Drake Born; Jonathan Storm Born

1990—James Potter, Lily Evans, Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et al graduate from Hogwarts.

1991—Frank Argus Longbottom and Alice Marie Pinegrew marry;James Charlus Potter and Lilly Rose Evans marry

2000—Harry Potter is born (July 31); Neville Longbottom is born (July 30), Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger also born this year.

2001—October 31 The First Voldemort War ends; Harry Potter is placed with the Dursleys.

2002—Albus Dumbledore is elected Supreme Mugwump of the IWC.

2010—Cornelius Fudge elected Minister of Magic to replace Minister Bagshot.

2011—Harry Potter and company starts Hogwarts


End file.
